1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple switch device having a single knob used for a plurality of switching operations, and relates more particularly to improvement of a power window switch for opening and closing a plurality of windows in an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Power window switches conventionally used for opening and closing (referred to below as xe2x80x9coperatingxe2x80x9d) the windows of an automobile are typically provided in the same number as there are windows to operate. This means, for example, that the power window switch panel provided at the driver""s seat of a four-door vehicle has four knobs, one for operating the window of each door, a lock knob for locking the window, and a door lock knob. The resulting problem is that a large number of knobs means that the overall size of the switch panel unit is also large. This creates the further problem that the arm rest, for example, where the power window switch unit is installed grows in conjunction with the size of the power window switch unit, and thus protrudes into the passenger cabin from the side of the door.
A power window switch unit according to the related art that has been proposed to solve this problem of numerous window switches is taught in Japanese Utility Patent Laid-open Publication (kokai) 60-73141. This power window switch unit has a selection switch, which is a four-way sliding switch for selecting the window to operate, and up and down operating switches.
The problem, however, is that the selection switch of this power window switch unit according to the related art only enables the raising and lowering operation to be switched to one of four door windows, and cannot switch between more than four positions.
This is particularly a problem in, for example, a van having six windows to operate because the above-noted conventional switch cannot be used. Providing sufficient controls to operate six windows on the power window switch panel obviously requires even more knobs, a larger case, and even greater difficulty placing the panel, for example, in the arm rest.
Furthermore, a selection switch that falls in four directions protrudes greatly above the operating panel surface. The problem here is that it can therefore be easy for the driver to mistakenly touch and operate the switch.
A yet further problem is that a selection switch that falls in four directions is a joystick-like operating knob that swings in four directions. While the driver""s window is the most frequently operated window, it is not the easiest to operate, and thus cannot be quickly operated in an emergency.
Furthermore, while it is also conceivable to devise a joystick switch with six operating positions, this greater number of directions in which the switch can be operated further increases the potential for mistakenly operating the wrong window or function.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a power window switch unit with few knobs and a reduced cost, having a switch used for locking and unlocking the power window switches in addition to selecting between four windows.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multiple switch device using one knob for a plurality of switching functions, thereby reducing the number of parts and assembly steps, and reducing unit cost.
To achieve these objects, the present invention provides, in a first aspect of the present invention, a switch for operating power windows by means of window operating switches for raising and lowering a windows in a motor vehicle, and a selector switch for selecting the windows that can be operated, where the selector switch also has the functionality of a window lock switch for disabling window operation.
In this power window switch the window operating switch is preferably a single switch; and the selector switch comprises a single switch knob with a contact position for selecting the windows to operate, and a contact position for disabling power window operation.
Yet further preferably, the selector switch has a rotary switch knob, and contact positions arranged as follow: a window lock contact position for disabling window operation in the center; a driver""s side contact position for operating the driver""s window is right adjacent to the window lock contact position; a right rear window contact position for operating a right rear window is right adjacent to said driver""s side contact position; a front passenger window contact position for operating a front passenger window is left adjacent to the window lock contact position; and a left rear window contact position for operating a left rear window is left adjacent to the front passenger window contact position.
Alternatively in a power window switch according to this first aspect of the invention the window operating switch comprises two switches disposed side by side; and the selector switch comprises a single switch knob with a switch for selecting front or back seat window operation and, when pressed, disabling window operation.
Yet further alternatively in a power window switch according to this first aspect of the invention the selector switch comprises both a rotary switch for selecting two contact positions for selecting a front seat and back seat position, and a push-button switch for disabling window operation.
Yet further alternatively in a power window switch according to this first aspect of the invention the selector switch comprises a switch movable in two directions for selecting front window operation or rear window operation, and a switch for disabling window operation.
A further switch for operating the power windows of an automobile and having a window operating switch for raising and lowering a vehicle window, and a selector switch for selecting a window to be operated by window operating switch, is characterized in another aspect of the present invention by the selector switch combining the functions of a rocker switch for moving a knob in two directions to select operation of a front seat window or rear seat window, and a push-lock switch for disabling and enabling window operation when the knob is pressed.
The selector switch in this aspect of the present invention preferably is in a contact position for operating a front seat window when the knob of selector switch is in an upright position, and is in a contact position for operating a back seat window when the knob of the selector switch is rocked to one side.
A multiple switch device for operating automobile power windows in a first row, second row, and third row according to a further aspect of the present invention has first to fourth window operating switches for operating first row, second row, and third row power windows; and a selector switch for selecting whether the third and fourth window operating switches operate the power windows of the second row or third row.
Preferably in this case the selector switch combines functions of a rocker switch for moving in two directions to select operation of a second row window or a third row window, and a push-lock switch for disabling and enabling window operation.
Yet further preferably, the selector switch is in a contact position for operating a second row window when the knob of selector switch is in an upright position, and is in a contact position for operating a third row window when the knob is rocked to one side.
A power window switch according to a further aspect of the present invention comprises a knob having protruding from the bottom thereof an operating lever for operating a switch unit, and a single operating part enabling push-action and rocker-action operations; a rocker body movably supported to a case on a pivot with operating lever of knob passing freely up and down therethrough; a case having a through-hole for operating lever passing therethrough; and a plurality of switch units operated by movement of first and second sliding studs, which engage a shaped slot formed in the operating lever of the knob.
Preferably in this power window switch the knob has a cam* on a side of operating lever; the rocker body has a lock pin for engaging the cam and a leaf spring for urging the lock pin, and forms a suitable surface contacted by a suitable body, which is urged by a suitable spring; and the case has a positioning part for placing the knob. The through-hole, a tubular protrusion forming a blind hole for holding a suitable spring, and stud hole for pivotably supporting the rocker body are formed inside the positioning part.
Yet further preferably in this power window switch, the shaped slot formed in the operating lever has a longitudinal slot in which the first sliding stud floats when the knob is pressed, a sloped slot, contiguous to the longitudinal slot, for pushing and moving the second sliding stud when the knob is pressed, and an escape slot in which second sliding stud moves freely when the knob is rocked to one side.
A multiple switch device according to a yet further aspect of the present invention comprises a switch having protruding from a bottom thereof an operating lever for operating switch units, and a rocking knob; a movable selector disposed to the operating lever of the switch for operating the two switch units. One of the switch units is operated by movement of a sliding stud engaging a first notch formed in the movable selector; and the other switch unit is operated by movement of a sliding stud engaging a second notch formed in the movable selector.
Other objects and attainments together with a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent and appreciated by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.